


The Clockwork Pirate

by Oni_Queen



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Childrens book, Fluff, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Queen/pseuds/Oni_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fairy tale story, about how a lost Astronaut becomes friends with a lonely Clockwork Pirate with a  broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clockwork Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes, because I couldn’t get the fairy tale like idea out of me head. I’m sorry it seems a bit childish, but I thought it was cute.

_Once upon a time there was a Clockwork Pirate._

His entire body below his neck was a giant mechanism that ticked and tocked when ever he moved. He had lost his body a long long time ago, bad men had taken it.

But the Clockwork Pirate didn’t care.

His new body was big and large. Now it could scare away any enemies that tried to hurt him.

But unfortunately his big and large clock work body also scared away his friends and made people scared of him. This made the Clockwork Pirate sad.

One day he noticed that the usual sound of ‘Tick Tock’ that came from his chest no longer tick and tocked. Instead it made a loud ‘Clang Clang Clang’ noise.

The Clockwork Pirate’s heart was broken.

Try as he could, his giant hands could not fit into chest to fix himself.

He needed someone else to fix his heart. But what could he do? Everyone was afraid of him, and he had no friends to help.

The Clockwork Pirate began to loose hope.

But just then a falling Spaceship fell onto his Pirate ship.

Inside the star emerged a strange Blue man, who called himself an Astronaut. His ship was broken and needed to be repaired, and asked if the Clockwork Pirate could help him.

The Clockwork Pirate was amazed by this Blue Astronaut. As he was the first person who did not seem afraid of him. So he agreed to help him repair his ship.

The Clockwork Pirate and the Blue Astronaut became fast friends. They would end up talking to each other well after bedtime.

Blue Astronaut told the Clockwork Pirate all kinds of stories about Space and sailing through the stars.

While the Clockwork Pirate told him all kinds of pirate adventure stories, of hunting for gold and of battle on the high sees.

Yes, the two became very good friends. And soon the Pirate found he was in love with the Astronaut.

But then came the day that the Blue Astronaut had to leave. His ship was all repaired, and it was time for him to return to space.

The Clockwork Pirate was sad to see his friend leave. He didn’t want to be alone anymore, and wanted the Astronaut to stay with him forever.

But the Clockwork Pirate didn’t say anything. Instead he wished his friend good luck and hugged him goodbye.

Just as The Astronaut’s Ship disappeared into the stars the Pirate heard a loud noise.

KLANG KLANG KLANG!

It was his heart! He had forgotten to ask the Astronaut to fix it! It only seemed to have gotten more broken over time.

Oh how it hurt! And the sound was almost unbearable! Soon the Clockwork Pirate’s heart would stop moving and he would die!

As the Clockwork Pirate hunched over in pain, he suddenly felt soft hands on his chest plate. He looked to see that the Astronaut had returned!

As it turned out the Astronaut was just as lonely as the Pirate, and he never wanted to leave him either.

The Astronaut quickly went to work fixing the Pirate Heart. And made it even better than before! With the Astronaut’s help, the Pirate’s heart was now indestructible!

The Astronaut and the Pirate then combined their ships together. Now they sailed the Sea and the Stars together.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
